wizards_worldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kalendarium Magów Żywiołów
'I. Przeszłość' Żywioły istniały od zarania dziejów, a one dały moc ludziom czyniąc z nich magów żywiołów. Jednak z czasem pomiędzy magami, a czarodziejami narósł konflikt. Na przełomie XX/XXI wieku magowie usłyszeli pewną opowieść. "Wśród omszałych głazów Gdzie z ogniska dym leci Wiatr niesie wzdłuż rzeki Wieści ku gawiedzi. Milenium temu na ziemiach Polan dwie potężne armie wyszły przeciw sobie. Stanęli tam w boju najlepsi czarodzieje przeciwko magom żywiołów budzącym trwogę. Wielu straciło wtedy życie, a żywioły uległy pod naporem siły. Słuch o nich zaginął na całe tysiąclecie. Teraz spod ziemi wychodzą uśpione żywioły, wiatr szepcze o niezwykłych ludziach, wodne odbicie wspomina minione dzieje, a ogień rozpala pragnienia w sercach. Idąc ulicami miasta czy zamkowym korytarzem słyszysz rozmowy o mistrzach co znowu powstali. Szukajcie żywiołów, które was wybrały. Nie brońcie się przed tym co macie we krwi. Wraz z mocą spływa i odpowiedzialność. Potęga rodzi pokusę, a dzieje nie lubią pokoju. Tak, więc ruszyły żywioły do ludzi. Nie wszystkim dane będzie posiąść ich wiedzę. Dla niektórych próba zdobycia potęgi skończy się śmiercią. Jednak Ci, którzy poczuli niezwykłą nić łączącą go z żywiołem, uczucie silniejsze od wszystkiego niech spróbują swych sił w Tetradzie Żywiołów. Spytacie cóż to? Odpowiedź sama was nie nawiedzi. Musicie odszukać mistrzów, którzy wskażą wam drogę. Oni szukają uczniów, chłonnych umysłów i otwartych serc. Każdego wezmą pod swoje skrzydła o ile okaże się godny żywiołu, który sobie wybrał." II. Nowożytność. Na przełomie XX i XXI wieku w społeczeństwie ponownie zaczęły pojawiać się osoby przejawiające magię żywiołów. Pomiędzy czarodziejami coraz częściej można było spotkać uczniów, adeptów i czeladników różnych żywiołów. Do tej pory magowie żywiołów wiedli życie jako mugole czy czarodzieje. Nikt nie zna powodu czemu żywioły w ludziach zaczęły przebudzać się właśnie teraz, ale może ma to związek z wydarzeniami, które rozpoczeły się w roku 2034. *2034r. - Pojawienie się tajemniczej wyspy i liczne katastrofy żywiołowe na terenie całego świata - Trzęsienie ziemi i nawałnica nawiedzają Hogsmade i Londyn - Silne eksplozje niszczące Amerykę Północną - Powstanie obozu dla uchodźców w Hogsmade - Magowie Żywiołów wyruszają na ekspedycję, aby zbadać tajemniczą wyspę. - Katastrofa ekspedycji i odkrycie wyspy żywiołów. - Spotkanie z prastarym stworzeniem żywiołu ognia. Pierwsi magowie żywiołów wyrzekają się magii czarodziejów i osiedlają się na wyspie. - Na wyspie pojawiają się kolejne ekspedycje. *Lata 2035r. - 2040r. - Trwa eksploracja wyspy. - Na wybrzeżu powstaje wioska. - Wznoszona jest osada oraz warownia. - Wybory loży mistrzów oraz wielkiego mistrza. - Na wyspie zaczyna pojawiać się ptactwo. - Społeczność rozbudowuje się, w dalszym ciągu przybywają ekspedycję - Zatargi pomiędzy nielicznymi zwolennikami, a znaczną grupą przeciwników czarodziejów. - Budowanie strażnic na granicy z zachodnią częścią wyspy, pokrytą nieprzebytą mgłą. - Śmierć magów zasiadających w loży i wielkiego mistrza *Kartka z pamiętnika ucznia żywiołu, 1 stycznia 2035r. Jest rok 2035, świat stanął na krawędzi zagłady w wyniku kataklizmów, które go nawiedziły. Zostałem wygnany z wioski za miłość do żywiołu, którą w sobie noszę. Czarodzieje obwiniali mnie za to co się dzieje. A ja wiedziałem, że to nie żywioły są winne, one się tylko bronią przed magią, która je niszczy. Tak... wszystkiemu winni są czarodzieje. Długo błądziłem, aż usłyszałem głos opiekuna żywiołu. Wezwał mnie na wyspę, gdzie znajdę swój nowy dom. Przedtem jednak musiałem zrezygnować całkowicie z magii i oddać się w pełni mocy żywiołu. Nie wahałem się i już wkrótce wraz z innymi mi podobnymi wyruszyliśmy na tajemniczą wyspę żywiołów. Okazało się, że już są na niej inni nam podobni, przyjęli nas ciepło i wspólnie rozpoczęliśmy budowę naszego nowego domu. III. Po Katakliźmie *Zapiski maga żywiołu z roku 2040 Prace idą dobrze. Większość budynków jest na ukończeniu, a budowa statku rozpocznie się lada dzień. Te 5 lat dużo nam dało, stworzyliśmy dla siebie całkiem nowy świat, choć jest on niewielki. Jednak coraz częściej zaczyna się w nas wkradać niepewność. Wszak to już 5 lat. Większość uważa, że jesteśmy już gotowi, aby zobaczyć stary świat. Nie wiemy czy jeszcze istnieje. Żywioły milczą od dłuższego czasu. Atmosfera jest napięta, wszyscy na coś czekamy, ale jeszcze nie wiemy na co. *2040r. (lato) - Zebranie magów żywiołów. Poruszone zostały tematy budowy statku i wyprawy za mgłę. - Odbyła się Tetrada Żywiołów. *2041r. (wiosna/lato) - Zakończona budowa portu wraz ze statkami. - I wyprawa na stary ląd. - Zakończona budowa: pól uprawnych, latarni, baszty i posterunku. - Stałe wyprawy na zachodnią część wyspy skąpanej we mgle. *2041r. (jesień) - Pierwsze miejsce na starym lądzie skolonizowane przez magów żywiołów (Zatoka Żywiołów). Magowie utworzyli niewielką osadę, która stała się ich bazą wypadową. Kategoria:Rasy